Yoglabs:An Unexpected Journey
by Fudgemuffins21
Summary: honeydew pulled a prank on Xephos and know Xephos is going to get back at him, but something goes terribly wrong. can Honeydew fix what has happened or will life stay like this? there will be no honeyphos in this story. sorry just friends. :) other youtubers will be joining later in the story i don't own yogscast(though that would be cool.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

one day at yoglabs

Xephos POV

"All right Honeydew, to day we have something that might interest." I said, my smile hiding my devious intent. _He's not going to like this, but after what he did to me, I think that this is a fitting punishment,_ I thought. Turning my back, I began walking towards a large metal door. I opened it with the scan of my hand I said, "please fallow me to th-" I turned around to see that the ginger haired man had left to wander the lab. "Where did that buffoon go?" I sighed, walking away from the door. I knew that the dwarf would wander, but it was starting to get annoying.

Honeydews POV

Today Xephos woke me up very early, and I mean very early. I think that it was around 8:00. After, he literally dragged me out of bed. I went to go and get changed in the bathroom to get out of my sleep where and put on my normal clothes. I dragged behind my friend who keeped going too fast for me at this stage. "Come on Honeydew, you've got to hurry up!" he winned over and over. That only made me want to go slower to make him event more agitated. As we were walking I started to tune out his non stop winning. When we finally got there he started to smile like a fool. He said something but I again tune him out thinking that it would be more winning. As he turned his back to me to open the door, I realized that this was my chance to get out of this I moved quickly and as quietly as I could. I started to go back to my room, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. That thing was A growling sound that came out of nowhere. I looked around to see if something, or someone (xephos) was following me to play a prank on me. Oh that prank I played on Xephos was good, and the look of shock on his face was perfect.

(flash back to the day Honeydew played a prank on Xephos.) "Honeydew?! Honeydew!?. Where could he have run of to this time," said Xephos. He was going to show Honeydew something that he had created over night. ' _My god, Honeydew stop running off when I want to show you stuff!,'_ thought Xephos. As Xephos rounded the corner he heard a scream. ' _That sounded a lot like,'_ "HONEYDEW!" Xephos ran as fast as he could to where he had heard the scream. As soon as he rounded the next corner he saw Honeydew on the ground covered in blood. What had caused the wound Xephos had no clue. From what he saw was that honeydew was slashed by a sword on his side and his arms were badly cut. Xephos rushed over to his bleeding friend, trying to assess how much damage was taken and trying to stop the bleeding. "X-xephos."

"Shh, your not well. Don't waste energy talking." said Xephos. "I have to t-tell you something." honeydew tried to sit up but failed because of the pain. "Honeydew, hold still I'm going to fix you up. Now hold still." Xephos looked as pale as a ghost seeing his friend like this, and not knowing if his friend was going to live or not. "Xephos let me at least tell you something before I go."

"Okay, g-go on." Xephos was trying his hardest to not break down into tears. " I love all the time we've had together. us building the yogscave, trying to live on that forsaken island, fighting Israphel side by side, making the jaffa factory, going to the moon and to mars, saving the world from sips and sjin from that bomb they set off, and all the things that we've done here. thank you my friend. All the things that Honey dew just said hit a nerve and Xephos started to cry.

"N-no-we're going to help you. Y-you're going to be all right."

"Xephos..."

"Yes"

"We've had a good run. right?"

"Yes we've had a good run. but it's not going to end like this."

"Xephos when I'm gone promise me that you'll move on from this and continue to help out around with everything. ok?"

"Okay, I promise. Honeydew don't go, not now. Please not now. HONEYDEW!" Xephos couldn't take the pain of his friend dying. As he was sobbing he remembered what Honeydew had said to him ' _promise me that you'll move on.'_ So he got up to work more on the machines when all of a sudden he collapsed on the ground.

When he woke up he was still in the same place when he fell. Then he remembered why he was on the ground. he looked back to see if his friend was still there. When he looked Honeydew wasn't there, nor was the blood spots. He got up and went to the nearest testificate to ask him where Honeydew was put. " I'm sorry but they put him in the incinerator."

"No that's not true, please tell me it's not true!"

"Sorry,"

Xephos turned around so the testificate couldn't see him starting to cry. "Hey why are you so down friend," Xephos turned around to see that Honeydew was right in front of him. "Honeydew? No it can't be you you died right in front of me. It can't be you." Xephos turned around and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "But it is me my friend." Xephos again broke down into tears throwing himself around his friend. "There there it's all right. I guess that I when to hard on that prank. But your face was priceless."

"HONEYDEW! You nearly made me want to kill myself you shit lord!"

"All right i'll go easy on you next time." (end flashback)

Honeydew's POV

' _That was something all right. And now I think that Xephos is trying to get back at me for doing that.'_ Then I heard the growling again, this time louder. I went to pull out my trusty diamond pickaxe, but remembered that i left it at the side of my bed. "Oh shit" I mumbled under my breath. Then I felt pain, like someone was stabbing me in my gut. That's when I realized that I hadn't had anything to eat seens yesterday. So I started walking over towards the break room for some jaffa cakes and coffee. The noise would have to wait till later.

Xephos' POV

As I started walking to look for Honeydew, I knew the one place he would go first. ' _The break room.'_ as i started to walk over to the break room i heard this sound of a low growling coming from where I was last. ' _Oh shit, did something get out?!'_ I started to quickly walk back to where I was before you know who ran off. Something brought me out of my thoughts though. then i realized that I was in front of the door to where we were going. I scanned my hand with the pad on the door again. The doors came open very quietly so that no one would know that I was going in. As I shut the door behind me i looked at what I had created as a prank for Honeydew. In the poorly lit room there stood six different portals. They all had there own sign in front of them. The way they go is that there are three portals on each side, and each portale leads to a different adventure that they went on. as I was looking at one of the portals admiring my handy work, when something grabbed me and started dragging me towards one one the portals. "HELP!" that was the only thing that I was able to say, before the thing put something around my mouth. right before I was dragged into the portal, I wrapped my legs around the sign in front of the portal. as I was holding on for dear life the door to the lab area that I was in came crashing down. I the broken doorway was "munnymuw!" what I tried to say was Honeydew, but with this thing around my mouth it's hard to speak correctly. "Xephos! hold on!" ' _like I have a choice'_ *CRACK!* ' _OH NO!'_ the sign that I was holding onto just all of the sudden snapped in half. "XEPHOS!" Honeydew started to run faster than i've ever seen before. but it wasn't going to be fast enough. just as he jumped to get to me I went through the portal.

Honeydew's POV

As I was heading back to the lab area that Xephos was taking me to I heard a scream, "HELP!" ' _that sounded a lot like'_ "Xephos!" luckily I was relatively close to the lab. I desperation to get in I backed up a few paces and then rammed right into the door that led into the lab. In front of me I see Xephos holding on for his life with his legs around a wooden sign in front of what looked like a portal. "Xephos, hold on!" as I started to run to help him there was a loud *CRACK!* and the sign that Xephos was holding onto snapped in half. As I jumped to stop him getting sucked into the portal. I just miss him and hit my face against the wall. as I looked at the porale I remembered about the sign. As I picked it up I read what It said. "Oh no. not here."

A/N hey this is my first fanfic and I wouldn't mind some feedback on what you liked and didn't like. I would greatly enjoy that, also sorry for any spelling errors i'm not the greatest at that. also thanks to My friend Mari helped me with the editing. Go check out her stuff. Her username is QwertyWriterGirl. alright I will see you in the next part of the story. bu bye

Fudgemuffin21. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

A Sleeping Sole Will Rise

Xephos' POV

' _ungg my head. It feels like someone took a sledge hammer and slammed it into my head.'_ "massster…..up" "yes…...see that…. pet" I couldn't tell what exactly they were saying. "ungg where, where am I" I tried to get up but I felt like I was being sat on by an elephant, hold on let me rephrase that, being sat on by the creper_boss. "So you're finally awake, Xephos." "Who are y- no what are you doing here, where exactly is here, what have you done to Honeydew." I couldn't stop the questions were just rolling right of my tong. "silens him pet." "ugu! can't…. breathe" "good that should keep him quiet for a lit bit. now you will come with me." "and….if I... don't?" "If you don't" at this point he was right in front of me. "you and you friend honeydew will pay." the last part he whispered in my ear making shivers go down my spine. "Now, won't you come along for the journey?" he smiled menacingly at me "fine….but only….if he gets…. off me." at that point I had used all the air that I had and at that point he notest me not breathing. "PET! get of you killing him!" crepper_boss immediately got off of me and I felt the cold air rushing into my lungs. as I was coughing I was pulled to my feet to get moving. ' _And so the fun begins. hurray for me.'_

Honeydew's POV

"why, why here, why now, why In general?!" I was so confused what was this portal, sorry let me rephrase that what was all of this portals doing here. "how in the world am I going to find him in this place." ' _I should probably go in after him. or you know I could just make a clone of him. no I'll just go after him. after I pack some stuff first.'_ I went of to find something that I would need for the trip like, food (jaffa cakes of cores!), water, my pick, Xephos' sword, and other things like that. I headed back to where the portal was and I was having second thoughts. ' _what if he was already dead, what could I do to help him, Honeydew pull yourself together. Xephos would already be looking for me if I was the one to be kidnaped by…. whatever that was. well it's now or never,'_ " of to the land of Israphel I go." and I went through the portal.

A/N: sorry that this is rather short. _ well at least you got to know where Xephos was taken to :). I haven't posted lately I've been in school. With school and tennis taking up all my time It gets a bit frustrating. -_- I am thinking about reading this on my youtube channel thought. So I might read some things that I haven't posted. If you want to get ahead of the rest of the readers go check it out and sub. That's all from me, see you in the next chapter.

Fudgemuffins21


	3. Chapter 3

Xephos POV

We've been walking for hours now. I don't know how long but I do know that it's taking a toll on my feet. The boots I'm in weren't made for all this walking, they were more just to show off. "can we take a break please. my feet are killing me." I whind. "you know what can also _kill_ you? me. pet if he's so tired as he says than carry him." Creeper_boss looked at me like I was a his pray. He smirked at me sending shivers down my spine. then at that moment I realized that if he were to carry me it wouldn't be in the nicest fashion. *Time change* We have now been walking for about the whole day, at least that's what I think. I feel my legs getting weaker as we continue walking. I know that I can't continue walking at this speed, so I start to slow down, luckily they didn't nottes. 'Oh no not now.' blackness starts creeping into the corners of my eyes, and I feel my body getting heavier, and unconsciousness swallows me again. *Time change again* I wake up in a place that seems rather familiar, yet I can't figure out where I remember it from. As I look around something, or should I say someone caught my eye. that someone was, "DAISY!" daisy looked up from where she was sitting to see who called her name. "xephos is that you?"

"yes it's me. I'm so glad to see that you're alive."

"Xephos what are you doing here? how did you get captured?"

"Well…" 'wait if I went into the past do that mean there could be another me out there?'

"Well what? How did you get captured?"

"It's a long story you wouldn't want to listen to it."

"Xephos really? we have all the time in the world down here. I don't think that you're story's going to be that bad."

"well the thing is-"

right before I was going to tell her a lie, zombe_boss showed up and started to open my sell.

"Where are you taking him?! Tell me!"

"daisy, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"no xephos you're not going to be okay. you don't know what he does to you." before Xephos could reply zombe_boss, pushed me out of the hallway. 'where is he taking me anyways? an why is he rushing me?' as they continued to walk they came across a large set of steps. as they reached the top of the stares they stood in front of a large hole that had a make shift door in it. as they when through the door I immediately remembered where I had seen this place. 'is this….. the yogcave?!' "welcome Xephos."

Honeydew's POV

as I came out of the the portal the world was still spinning. "wow o man that was something that I don't want to do again." as the world started to stop spinning I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long time. "mistral city. wow they must have rebuild it." as I started to walk to the new city of mistral, I remembered of granny bacon. 'oh how I miss the smell of her.' I continue to walk towards the city to see if anything has changed whale we've been gone. I get close to the city I hear a familiar voice. "lysander?!"

"Honeydew is that you?!" I here lysander say although he sounds rather angry.

"who else would it be?"

"I thought that i told you to help xephos get the record from Jasper!"

"what do you mean we already did that?"

"you did? give it here so we can help Old_Peculiar."

"what do you mean? I already gave it to you. don't you remember?"

"Honeydew I don't understand what kind of prank that you're pulling but if you have the dick then give it here." I was just about argue that I had already gave it to him but someone stopped me.

"LYSANDER WE HAVE THE DISK!" this voice I knew all too well.

"XEPHOS?!"

"Honeydew? I thought that you were behind me?"  
"I am met." at this sentence another honeydew came out from behind the Xephos. at this site all the color drained from my face.  
"How are there two of me?" the other Honeydew said to anyone in general.

"I don't know myself." Xephos said. at this point i started running, running as far away as i could. ' _Xeph. would know what to do, if only he was here right now.'_ at this point I collapsed, from exhaustion and sadness.

A/N

hey guys how are you doing? well things are starting to get strange, and I only know where things are going. HAHAHAHA ahem. sorry well things are going to be coming out slower because my computer is being a butt, and I am starting to write a new story you should check it out. alright that's it from here if you want leave a review for me on anything about the story.

Fudgemiffins21 out. :)

end of chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Xephos POV.

Sitting in a chair across our old base was non other than the "wonderful" Israphel. I looked at him like he was a slippery snake. Which he kind of was, there was alway some way that he could get what he wanted from anyone he wanted.

"Come now. You don't have to be shy around me." At this his lips curled up into a menacing smile that I will never trust.

"Xephos. I will not ask again. Come here, now." I slowly walked over to him though I don't want to, senes I don't know what he might do to me.

"Xephos I would like you here TODAY!"

"Okay I'm coming. Goss." I started to walk faster to him. As I get close to him I see him take out a very small injecting needle. I stop mid track and I stayed there frozen in my spot.

"Don't be shy Xephos. I PROMISE that you won't get hurt." At this statement I tried to run, but Zombe_boss got ahold of my arms. Israphel got up out of his chair and started to walk towards me. I tried to break free from the grip that Zombe_boss had on me but he only held on stronger.

"Have a sweet dream Xephos." He then stuck the needle in my arm and my body goes limp. (Time skip.) ' _Can I not get a break from people making me go unconcious.'_

"Xephos! you're awake."  
"Ya how are you doing over there Daise?"

"I'm fine but what about you? I saw them drag you into your cell and you were asleep. I can't imagine what they did to you. speaking of witch, what did they do to you?" The worry in her voice was almost too unbearable.

"They...um" ' _Should I tell her or would that make her more nervous.'_  
"Well? They what?"

"They… I'm not sure what they did." At this point she looked startled

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Ya…. lets hope that it wasn't to bad." I walked over to the bed in my sell and sat down. Then I notest that there was a shelled above it. I grabbed it and look at my reflection. My hair was a mess, and my skin was a little bit paler, but nothing else seemed to be off. That was until I looked at my eyes. They seemed to be glowing slightly red instead of blue. In fear I through the shelled down on the ground, creating a loud crash.

"Xephos! Are you okay?!"

" Y-ya i think so."

"You think so! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!"

"Xephos-"

" I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. EVERYONE THINKS THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING. WELL NEWS FLASH PEOPLE THAT'S NOT TRUE! OKAY!"

"Xephos it's okay I understand. Don't worry you'll figure out what's wrong. For now just calm down and relax."

"Okay….. Daisy."

"Ya?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I-I just don't understand what Israphel wants with me."

"It's okay Xephos I understand."

"Night Daisy."

"Night Xephos."

Honeydew's POV

I woke up in a forest, I couldn't remember how I had gotten there than I remembered about everything that happened. ' _Oh how i miss Xephos. where is he? Well why don't I go back to our old home just for the fun of it. Although it's in shambles.'_ I start walking over to our old home, the Yogcave. It's sad to think of what happened. The fun thing is, that we could have fixed it. I look at the area around me and realizes that some things were off. Then i saw a house of in the distance. ' _Hu I didn't know that there was someone that lived over there. It won't hurt anything if go look over there.'_ As I walked over to the house I saw a sign on the door. The sign had a picture with a squid on it, but there was a red line through the squid. Below the picture was a note. The note said, "No squids allowed!" I knocked on the door hoping that there was someone in the house. When I knocked I heard something fall and a strand of colorful word being said behind the door. "Coming just give me a second!" As I stood outside I heard more banging, Than they opened the door. Standing in the door was was a tall man that had dark brown hair. He was wearing sunglasses that were half way down his nose. He had on a black T-shirt with a grey long sleeve shirt under it, black pants and black shoes. around his neck he had a pendent of some sort.  
"Hi sorry it took me a bit to get to the door."

"s'okay, are you okay I heard a lot of banging in there."

"Ya, I just tripped over a box. Moved here a few days ago and there's a lot of things all over the floor"

"Okay, you want any help moving thing in there?"

"Well i don't want to bother you but if you want to, i wouldn't mind the help."

"Okay, where should we start?"

"Oh, if you don't mind would mind moving some of these boxes over to the kitchen." Honeydew grabbed the four boxes that the man pointed to and started to move them to the kitchen.

"Wow you're pretty strong."

"I am a dwarf." After they were working of an hour the man suggested that they take a break.

"You know I never got your name."

"Oh well my name's Honeydew, dwarf formerly of kasmadan. Who might I ask are you?"

"I'm Skydoesminecraft, but you can just call me Sky."

"Well then Sky I have to get going."

"Why?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine."

"Do you think I could come with you on your search?"

"Well it would help having an extra set of eyes. Why not."

"Cool, let me just get a few things before we leave." After a few minutes Sky came back with a bag on his back.

"Okay i'm ready." We then left his house in search for my buddy Xephos.

A/N Hey guys sorry about how long this chapter took to get out for you guys to read. School -_- gotta love it. I'll try to update sooner. Now, in an upcoming chapter there will be another new character I'll leave you guys with a hint and review who you think it is :) Here's the hint "Hello my name's…." The dots are the numbers of letters in there name. Well that's it from here see you guys in the next chapter

end of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

Xephos POV

I wake up in a cold sweat looking around my sell. I look over to Daisy that's still asleep. I got up and walk over to the sell door to see if they locked it. As I pushed on it, and to my surprise, the door was unlocked. I walk over to Daisy's sell door to see if it was unlocked to. Sadly though the door was locked. I went back into my cell and grab the shield. I start to walk down the dark hallway, although I want to put a torch down I knew that if I did it would attract attention and that's the last thing that I needed. ' _It's a good thing that I remember how this place was made.'_ I went back to where the outside door hopefully was. Though it was dark it was helpful knowing where everything would be. As i got out of the long hallway I found a door. I felt around for the handle and found it after a few seconds. I slowly opened the door and looked out side. Thankfully that this was the right door out of the former yogcave. The night was cold and and there were a few mobs out and about, ' _i'll have to be careful about them.'_ I started to walk over to the forest but something in distance. I start to walk towards it but my head started to throb. I walk into the forest to look for any food, but I stumble across a person wearing a black shirt with a white "M" with a pink mustache across the front of it.

"Oh hello there I wasn't expecting that anyone elts would be out at this time of night." The man said.

"I wasn't either."

"Well than I'm Markiplier, but you can just call me Mark."

"The names Xephos."

"Well nice to meat you Xephos. Say do you happen to know the way out of here?"

"I know one way but you wouldn't want to go that way."

"Well you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you?"

"No that's okay."

"Thanks that really helps. I've be in this forest for a long time now."

"Alright enough talk let's get going mark."

"Alright you lead the way."

Honeydew's POV.

As we were looking for xephos, we heard a yell in the forest. we looked at eachother and then ran to the first opening in the forest to see what the commotion was. as we got to a clearing, sky got caught in a rope trap pulling him upside down in a tree.

"are you okay sky?"

"ya just a bit shaken."

"okay."

"hey who's that over there." he pointed over to a man on the ground with a bare trap around his ankle. i couldn't see his face but i would know those cloths without fail.

"Xephos?!"

"H-Honeydew?" Xephos lifted his head up to look at me with his big blue eyes.

"what happend friend?"

"what does it look like?"

"sorry. hey where have you been?"

"I'll tell you when you will help me get this bare trap off of my ankle."

"okay." i walked over to Xephos to help him get out of the bare trap but something was behind the tree.

"what is it Honeydew?"

"there's something behind that tree."

"oh that's just mark . come on out mark he won't hurt you." a man that i have never have seen in my life walked out from behind the tree that he was hiding behind.

"H-Hi."

"Hi. i presume that you're mark?"

"yeah. the name's markiplier but you can call me mark."

"okay mark. can you help me get this off of my friend?"

"oh yeah sorry about that." with the combined strength of mark and I we got the bear trap of of xephos ankle.

"I'm going to take a look at how bad it is okay?"

"ya that's fine. just be careful."

"okay. here we go." i lifted his pant leg up slowly and very carefully to make sure that i didn't hurt him. as i got the pant leg up high enough i to a look at his ankle.

"oh my."

A/N

cliffhanger's you gotta love them. i'm am so sorry that i haven't updates this story in so long. school and a lot of other things have been going on in my life. i will try my best to get the next chapter out to you guys as soon as i can. thanks for all though people out there i that have been reading this. it really helps me and keeps me going. alright enough talking i have to work on the next chapter. bye

fudgemuffins21 /(ö)/ #flipthetable


End file.
